


Von Autos und Gefühlen

by TurelieTelcontar



Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Post-Episode: Der Stau, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23218252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar
Summary: Am Ende von "Stau" bleibt vieles ungeklärt - und die Autosituation ist da nur ein Teil.
Relationships: Sebastian Bootz/Thorsten Lannert
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	Von Autos und Gefühlen

Thorsten sah Sebastian einen Moment nach, wie der davon radelte, um der jungen Frau ihr Fahrrad zurück zu bringen. Es war vermutlich besser so. Sie war ihm vom Alter her deutlich näher als er selbst, und beide hatten eine Scheidung hinter sich. Und hatten trotzdem noch ihre Kinder, zumindest zeitweise. Solche ähnlichen Erfahrungen verbanden. Er dagegen hatte seine Frau und sein Kind auf so plötzliche und endgültige Weise verloren, dass er die Narben davon immer noch, nach zehn Jahren, mit sich trug. Was er zu dieser Autofahrerin gesagt hatte stimmte ja. Es verging kein Tag, ohne dass er Lilli vermisste. Manchmal war es nur ein kurzer wehmütiger Gedanke, manchmal war der Schmerz so stark, dass er nicht wusste, wie er weiter machen sollte. Und vor allem warum.

Als er sich umdrehte, um dem sich auflösenden Stau nach zu schauen, der die größte Hoffnung auf eine Lösung des Falls mit sich nahm, fiel ihm das eine Auto auf, das sich nicht bewegte. Ein Hindernis inmitten der strömenden Fahrzeuge. Langsam ging er darauf zu, öffnete die Tür und stieg ein. Er sah die Fahrerin an und wusste sofort, wie recht er mit seinem Verdacht gehabt hatte. In ihren Augen lag so viel Verzweiflung und Schuldgefühl, dass er nicht anders konnte als sie in den Arm zu nehmen.

Aber Blicke und Weinen waren kein gerichtsverwertbares Geständnis. Und so fragte er sie, als ihr Ausbruch nach einigen Minuten verebbte, mit leiser Stimme, darauf ausgerichtet, sie nicht zu verschrecken: "Sie waren die Fahrerin, die das Mädchen übersehen hat?" Er hielt den Atem an. Würde sie gestehen oder sich zusammenreißen und es weiter abstreiten?  
Aber sie nickte, und dann kam noch ein gehauchtes "Ja".  
Er schrieb eine SMS, um noch mal eine Streife anzufordern. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte er, ob die Kollegen überhaupt kämen. So genervt wie sie am Ende gewesen waren, war er sich da nicht ganz sicher. Aber er konnte sich dann doch nicht vorstellen, dass sie so unprofessionell waren.

Tatsächlich waren sie sogar sehr schnell gekommen, weit hatten sie es wohl noch nicht geschafft. Er klärte die Kollegen über den Sachverhalt auf und überließ es ihnen, Personalien zu erfassen und die Frau nach Hause zu begleiten. Er ging inzwischen Richtung der Stelle, an der er einige Stunden vorher geparkt hatte, und überlegte, ob er Sebastian noch anrufen sollte. Eigentlich sollte er ihm erzählen, dass der Fall doch noch geklärt worden war. Andererseits hatte das auch bis morgen Zeit. Falls Sebastian und seine Fahrradverleiherin einander tatsächlich näher gekommen waren, wollte er sie nicht stören. In dem Moment klingelte sein Handy.

"Ja, Sebastian?"  
"Thorsten. Kannst du mich abholen?"  
Thorsten zögerte, verstand nicht ganz, warum Sebastian nicht selbst heim fuhr. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Auto vor ihm. Das war ja Sebastians. Sein eigenes stand ja noch mit vermutlich defekten Zündkerzen dort, wo Sebastian jetzt war. Das musste er jetzt auch noch klären.  
"Ja, ich bin gleich da."

Als er vor dem Haus ankam, stand Sebastian schon bereit und wartete offensichtlich. Und kaum dass er angehalten hatte, öffnete Sebastian die Beifahrertür und stieg ein. Auf seinen fragenden Blick kam nur die Rückfrage "Du wolltest doch nicht jetzt noch versuchen, dein Auto abschleppen zu lassen? Lass das mal lieber morgen machen."  
Einerseits war es ihm nicht ganz geheuer, seinen Porsche einfach hier stehen zu lassen. Andererseits war er müde, erledigt, und bis jetzt ein Abschleppdienst da war konnte es dauern. Stunden. Vor Auflösung des Staus hatte es keinen Sinn gemacht einen zu rufen, er wäre ja sowieso nicht da weg gekommen.  
Naja, wegfahren konnte mit dem Auto ja niemand. Also entschied er sich dann, Sebastians Rat zu folgen und das Risiko einzugehen.

„Und du, wolltest du nicht noch Zeit mit der Dame verbringen?“ Neugierig, warum Sebastian so schnell wieder herunter gekommen und eingestiegen war, war er ja schon.  
„Ach weißt du, als ich ihr das Fahrrad zurück gebracht habe, ist mir aufgefallen, dass sie nur freundlich war. Sie wollte wohl hilfsbereit gegenüber einem Polizisten sein. Mehr war da nicht.“  
„Oh, das tut mir leid.“ Das war wohl die Antwort, die man in diesem Moment zu geben hatte.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er, wie Sebastian ihn musterte.  
„Das ist jetzt wirklich dein Ernst, oder?“ Die Frage war ruhig. Jemand anderes hätte den Unterton wohl gar nicht bemerkt. Aber er, der Sebastian schon länger und wohl inzwischen auch besser kannte als so ziemlich jeder andere, erkannte, dass es gefährlich ruhig klang.  
Was bedeutete, dass es definitiv eine richtige und eine falsche Antwort gab. Aber er wusste nicht, welche Antwort richtig und welche falsch war. Also blieb nur, die Wahrheit zu sagen.  
„Sie schien nett. Und ich gönne es dir, wieder Glück in einer Beziehung zu haben.“  
„Du meinst das tatsächlich ernst. Verdammt noch mal, Thorsten.“ Sebastian schlug gegen die Fensterscheibe, während er angestrengt raus schaute. Okay, das war jetzt offensichtlich die falsche Antwort gewesen. Aber was wollte Sebastian denn von ihm?  
„Bist du jetzt ernsthaft sauer, weil ich dir eine glückliche Beziehung wünsche?“  
Jetzt sah Sebastian ihn doch wieder an, und dabei verdrehte er die Augen.  
„Nein, Thorsten. Nicht deswegen. Sondern weil du es mir wünschst, aber rein gar nichts dafür tust, damit das auch passiert."  
Wollte Sebastian jetzt wirklich diese Unterhaltung führen?  
"Und was soll ich tun? Eine Anzeige für dich aufgeben?" Wenn er Sebastian genug ärgerte, fiel diesem vielleicht auf, was für eine bescheuerte Idee das wäre.  
"Ach Thorsten. Stell dich nicht doof. Wir wissen beide, wovon ich spreche.“  
Er wusste es. Seit ihrem ersten Fall war da dieses Knistern zwischen ihnen. Mit dem sie nicht selten gespielt hatten, sicher in dem Wissen, dass es nie weiter gehen würde. Sebastian war verheiratet, das war ihr Sicherheitsnetz. Obwohl, das eine Mal mit Sebastians VE-Einsatz, da hatte Sebastian selbst das in Frage gestellt. Aber diese Grenze hatte er mit seiner Antwort gezogen, und hinter der hatten sie sich bewegt. Bis zu Sebastians Scheidung. Als das ganze plötzlich kein Spiel mehr war, sondern sich ganz neue Möglichkeiten eröffneten. Und für einen winzigen Moment hatte er tatsächlich in Betracht gezogen etwas zu tun. Er hätte Sebastian seine Gefühle gestehen können und der wäre darauf eingegangen. Und dann? Er war nicht mehr der jüngste, und er spürte es jetzt schon manchmal. So sehr er auch Witze darüber riss, er wurde sich seines Alters täglich neu bewusst. Nein, Sebastian hatte was besseres verdient. Jemanden, der so spritzig war wie er. Mit dem er vielleicht auch noch mal eine Familie gründen konnte. Hatte er nicht überlegt mit Julia ein weiteres Kind zu haben? Das könnte er jetzt mit einer neuen Frau immer noch. Selbst wenn sie gleich alt waren, war es dafür nicht zu spät.  
Oder vielleicht wäre Sebastian auch nicht darauf eingegangen. Vielleicht war das Flirten nie ernst gemeint gewesen. Falls er einfach nur Spaß gemacht hatte – daran wollte er nicht mal denken. Nein, es war besser gewesen sich zurückzuhalten. Zu viel stand auf dem Spiel.  
Sebastian hatte sich auch zurückgehalten damals. Was ihn in seiner Entscheidung noch bestärkt hatte. Immerhin hätte er doch selbst einen Anfang gemacht, wenn das Flirten mehr als Spielerei gewesen wäre. Und jetzt plötzlich wollte er daran was ändern?

Sich weiter dumm stellen würde die Sache auch nicht klären, höchstens wieder für schlechte Stimmung sorgen. Also lenkte er etwas ein.  
„Magst du mit zu mir kommen und wir reden bei einem Bier darüber?“  
Sebastian musterte ihn noch kurz, nickte dann, bevor er sich wieder dem Fenster zuwandte.

Schließlich hatten sie die restliche Fahrt in gespanntem Schweigen verbracht. Jedes Thema, das Thorsten durch den Kopf gegangen war, schien ihm entweder zu nahe an dem Thema, das sie gerade vertagt hatten, oder zu seicht, um die Anspannung wirklich zu lockern. Entsprechend froh war er, als sie mit Bier in der Hand auf der Couch angekommen waren.

Aber Sebastian war immer noch bei seinem Schweigen. Studierte das Bieretikett – vollkommen unnötigerweise, es war die gleiche Marke wie immer, und es hatte sich seit Jahrzehnten nichts an der Etikettierung geändert – und stahl ab und an einen kurzen Blick auf ihn.  
Er seufzte.  
„Wir können das vorhin auch vergessen.“ bot er schließlich an. Anscheinend bereute Sebastian seinen Ausbruch bereits.  
Aber bei diesen Worten schnellte Sebastians Kopf doch nach oben und er starrte ihn jetzt direkt an.  
„Ich will das nicht vergessen. Wir müssen das endlich klären, sonst werde ich noch irre.“  
„Und was würde sich dadurch ändern?“ Die Worte waren aus Thorstens Mund, bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.  
„Sehr lustig. Und du kannst aufhören mir auszuweichen.   
Sag mir ehrlich, dass ich mir das Funken zwischen uns nur eingebildet habe. Dass du dir nicht wünschst, dass da mehr zwischen uns ist, und das Thema ist vom Tisch. Ich gehe heim, und morgen war dieser Abend nur ein Traum und alles ist wie immer.“  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Thorsten versucht das zu behaupten. In diesem Moment klang „alles wie immer“ beinahe verführerisch. Aber er konnte Sebastian nicht in die Augen schauen, während er ihm so eine Lüge auftischte. Und eigentlich wollte er es auch gar nicht. Sich darauf einzulassen, war das größte Wagnis seit seinem Umzug nach Stuttgart. Oder vielleicht auch schon länger. Die Entscheidung, sich direkt vor Sarahs Waffe zu stellen, hatte ihm jedenfalls nicht halb so viel Herzrasen beschert.  
Er hatte so viele Fragen. Warum jetzt? War Sebastian sicher, dass er ihn wollte, keine Frau, niemand jüngeren, niemand mit dem er noch mal Kinder haben konnte? Wie sollte das funktionieren?  
Aber gleichzeitig wusste er, dass Sebastian gar nichts gesagt hätte, wenn er nicht sicher wäre. Er nie ihre Freundschaft leichtfertig aufs Spiel setzen würde. Selbst wenn der Ausbruch im Auto unbedacht war, er hätte während der ganzen Fahrt noch zurück können. Oder jetzt gerade eben. Und der Zeitpunkt spielte doch eigentlich keine große Rolle, und der Grund dafür auch nicht. Die einzige Frage, die vielleicht noch zählte, war die nach dem wie. Aber sie hatten so viel durchgemacht und überstanden, da dürfte das bisschen Alltag, das sich noch ändern würde, auch noch zu schaffen sein.

Nachdem er seine Entscheidung getroffen hatte, schaute er Sebastian an, der oberflächlich gefasst da saß und ihn ruhig ansah. Aber etwas in seinem Blick und seiner Haltung zeigte Thorsten, dass er auf alles gefasst war. Auch darauf, dass Thorsten ihm einen Korb gab. Stattdessen lehnte er sich langsam vor, legte seine Hand in Sebastians Nacken und küsste ihn.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Er sucht sie - oder ihn?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984163) by [TurelieTelcontar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurelieTelcontar/pseuds/TurelieTelcontar)




End file.
